


Helping a Stranger

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Amara harasses Dean, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forgotten First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harassment, M/M, Meeting Again, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: “Hey, honey,” someone says, and then there’s a man moving closer and wrapping his arm around Cas’ middle.Cas’ head shoots up from where he was checking the time on his phone, and then his eyes fall on… on Dean.Dean, who Cas and Meg had met a few nights ago at a bar, right along with his brother Sam and their friend Charlie. The two of them got along like a house on fire, started talking like they’ve known each other for ages - probably mostly due to the alcohol they had already consumed - and then decided to get even more drunk together. And then Cas spent hours shooting back shots and staring at the freckles adorning Dean’s cheeks, his green eyes, the stubble on his cheeks, the dimples that form around his mouth when he laughs.And now Dean’s here, on this awful Sandover employee gathering, his arm around Cas’ back.





	Helping a Stranger

“Hey, honey,” someone says, and then there’s a man moving closer and wrapping his arm around Cas’ middle.

 

Cas’ head shoots up from where he was checking the time on his phone, and then his eyes fall on… on Dean.

 

Dean, who Cas and Meg had met a few nights ago at a bar, right along with his brother Sam and their friend Charlie. The two of them got along like a house on fire, started talking like they’ve known each other for ages - probably mostly due to the alcohol they had already consumed - and then decided to get even more drunk together. And then Cas spent hours shooting back shots and staring at the freckles adorning Dean’s cheeks, his green eyes, the stubble on his cheeks, the dimples that form around his mouth when he laughs.

 

And now Dean’s here, on this awful Sandover employee gathering, his arm around Cas’ back.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispers, leaning closer until his lips brush Cas’ ear. “I’m so sorry, I swear I’m not some weirdo. It’s just - this girl won’t leave me alone and I… I got desperate. You looked like you wouldn’t mind helping a stranger out. I hope. Please just play along?”

 

Dean leans back, hand squeezing where it rests on Cas’ hip, and he sends him a smile that is half apologetic and half sugar-sweet. “So, babe, how’s your evening been, so far?”

 

Cas mind is still stuck on the way Dean said stranger. The way he talked to Cas like he genuinely… doesn’t know Cas.

 

The hand on his hip squeezes again, and Dean sends him a desperate look.

 

“I - I’m good. It’s been a long day, I’m glad to finally have a moment to talk to you,” Cas says, wrapping his own arm around Dean.

 

He can immediately make out who’s been following Dean all evening, with how Amara is hovering a handful of steps away from them, watching with something dark in her eyes.

 

“What about you?” Cas asks, turning more towards Dean and shielding him from Amara’s gaze. “Are you alright?” he whispers.

 

Dean nods, a little pale around the edges now, his grip on Cas tightening almost painfully. “Yeah. Yeah, thank you. Fuck, she… she just wouldn’t leave me alone, y’know. I swear to god, earlier I barely managed to close the door of the men’s bathroom behind myself before she slipped in with me. Fuck.”

 

“Amara has always creeped me out, to be honest. Thinks because she’s higher up the food chain, she’s allowed to do whatever the hell she wants to,” Cas says, voice low enough that Amara will not hear him - or so he hopes.

 

Dean swallows hard, nodding along. He’s trying to look composed, but his hands are shaking a little.

 

“Dean, are you sure you’re okay?” Cas asks again, worry coloring his voice.

 

“Yeah, I - I’m al- wait. Wait, how do you know my name? Do we - do I know you? I thought you looked a bit familiar, but…” Dean whispers harshly, wide eyes dancing over Cas’ face, his body.

 

Cas blushes, gaze dropping to the floor between them. “I - I don’t think you remember me,” he decides on saying. “We spent a night together, getting drunk. I wasn’t sure…”

 

“What - Cas? Fuck,” Dean laughs, and suddenly his hands come up to grab Cas’ cheeks, carefully raising his face until their eyes lock again. “God, of course. How did I not recognize those eyes? Or your voice? Fuck, it’s good to see you.”

 

He smiles, so wide and genuine that Cas can feel it somewhere deep in his chest. And, god, how did Cas mess up getting Dean’s number, that night, when he spent all evening psyching himself up for it?

 

“Yeah, it’s… it’s really nice to see you, too,” Cas murmurs back, a smile stretching over his own lips as well.

 

Dean’s eyes are still wide as he takes Cas in, palms not leaving Cas’ stubbly cheeks. “I can’t believe I got drunk enough to not remember every single detail of how you looked. Damn, I spent all evening staring at you, how’s that even possible?”

 

Cas can’t help it, the way his head tips back in laughter, and when he raises it back up, Dean is somehow even closer, nose almost brushing Cas’ own.

 

“I guess with how much we drank, and right now, with how I was - panicking, a little. I must have missed… you, somehow?” Dean says, and the way his breath feels on Cas’ lips has him reeling.

 

“That’s alright,” Cas murmurs back, a little too entranced to think much about his words, by the way Dean’s eyes look almost golden, this close. “It’s just, I don’t think I could ever not recognize you.”

 

Dean bumps their noses, sighing softly. “Cas? I wanted to do this all night, Saturday. Can I kiss you?”

 

Cas grins, giddy like a kid, and nods. “Only if you give me your number, this time.”

 

Dean’s laugh is muffled by Cas’ lips, by the kiss Cas has been practicing in his mind so many times during that one night together. It’s soft, gentle, and gets infinitely better when Dean’s lips start to move against Cas’ in response.

 

Neither of them notice Amara again, that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a [rebloggable version](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/183482341679/48-and-57-are-begging-to-be-written-together-333) of this story on my Tumblr :')


End file.
